


《晚来秋》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian





	《晚来秋》

林在范在他后颈上细细碎碎地吻，环着腰的手也不老实地伸进他宽松的毛衣里。朴珍荣压着嗓子，“哥别闹了，Jackson还在睡觉呢。”朴珍荣边躲着，手上边往外掏食物。

 

“别拿了，我只想吃你。”林在范故意沉着声音，手指却捻上了乳尖，恶意地把乳尖搓拧得硬挺，又强硬地扳过朴珍荣的头颅与他接吻。朴珍荣呜咽了一声软了身体，唇瓣被咬着，声音都含糊，“不要，哥……这是在外面，如果……”

 

“这里是离人很远的外面。别害怕，珍荣。”林在范亲着他脸，手更加不规矩地往下面的休闲裤里探，“摸一摸就硬了呢。小珍荣真爱说谎，要惩罚才行。”语气亲昵的很，手上熟练地拉下他的裤链，裤子应声而落，翻开包皮把柔嫩的龟头拿指甲抠了一下。

 

朴珍荣这下连站也站不住，用手臂松松地环住了林在范。

 

“为了电视剧瘦太多了，肠胃又不好。”林在范掐他的腰，又去亲他瘦到凸起的颧骨，朴珍荣的眼睛温柔地看着他，像是两颗明亮得即将融化的黑曜石，嘴角带着狡黠的笑，“那哥还要做吗？”指尖却从林在范的脖颈一路轻轻滑动到了林在范鼓成一包的下体，“小在蹦说不行噢。”

 

林在范捉紧他的手指就着他的姿势揉着自己的那根东西，又去吻他。朴珍荣被带着按他的炙热上，滚烫得似乎要灼伤他的手心，又仰头迎接着林在范霸道的吻。舌头蛮横地扫荡着口腔，高挺的鼻子顶在一起鼻息粗重地逸出，“因为在想珍荣阿，”林在范舔着朴珍荣的嘴唇，“我不射在你里面就是了。”

 

林在范只带了一个背包，里面装的却是保险套和润滑剂。朴珍荣目瞪口呆地看着一包的花花绿绿，“……哥真的是来秋游的吗？”林在范眯起眼睛笑，“做喜欢做的才是秋游嘛。”

 

朴珍荣的毛衣被褪到地上，浑身光裸，在阳光明明灭灭的映照下宛如一块通透的羊脂玉。林在范半跪下，臣服般吻遍他的身体，眼眸里闪烁着的是秋意，锁骨里盛着秋色，乳尖上开着秋花，温热的皮肤上呼啸着的秋风让林在范快点，快点进入这场秋天中去。

 

朴珍荣早软作一滩秋水。他的后穴被润滑油浸透得松软，林在范用手指肏着他，细嫩的肠肉热切地包裹围拢。

 

朴珍荣面上发红，细细碎碎地喘息，颤抖着侧着身子由他动作，一边为仰躺着的林在范套弄着阴茎，一边在他的勃发柱体上戴好避孕套。

 

手指已经加到四根，林在范的手上早已经湿漉漉的了，只是不知道这液体到底是肠液还是润滑液，黏腻成一片。他扯了湿纸巾出来仔仔细细地擦干净自己的手，悠闲自得地说，“珍荣自己来吧。”

 

朴珍荣晃晃悠悠地站起身，把腿分站在林在范腰的两侧，颤颤巍巍蹲下身扶着林在范的性器，对着自己的穴口。他紧张地咽了一口口水，控制着收缩着小穴，一点一点地，把林在范的阴茎全部含进了自己的体内。“唔……”他闷闷地哼了一声，等待适应那火热的巨大，开始小幅度地前后摇动自己的臀部。林在范握住了他的腰，将他放下又举起，增加插入的深度。

 

上下吞吃着林在范的阳具，不知道过了多久，朴珍荣保持着蹲坐的姿势实在太累，手脚无力地瘫倒在林在范身上。被服务到现在的林在范假模假样地叹气，“你呀，最懒。”

 

朴珍荣鼻音浓浓地躺在他身上撒娇，“哥实在太大了，做到现在我很累嘛。”于是林在范心情特别好地将朴珍荣的大腿往自己身上压，朴珍荣没吃住劲儿，阴茎进了极深的地方，他尖声叫了出来，林在范紧接着打桩般地挺着腰向上顶弄，做得他撒野般呻吟得愈加肆意。

 

闹出的动静许是太大，“你们俩背着我先玩了。”不知道何时醒来的王嘉尔拿手撑着脑袋斜躺着嗔怪道。“Jackson…Jackson醒了？”朴珍荣怔了一瞬，又被林在范狠狠的侵犯逼出了缠绵的叫床声，“阿……在范哥，在范哥你轻一点阿……”

 

王嘉尔故意吃醋般说了一句，“瞧把你爽的。”却调整了姿势津津有味地捧着脸蛋看起了眼前的活春宫。

 

林在范操干的动作却没在王嘉尔注视的灼灼目光下停止。就连朴珍荣也是习以为常般地放浪呻吟，他的阴茎还上翘在那，忍不住自己去摸，却被林在范禁锢了双手，“别动，乖乖的。等会儿换你去喂饱Jackson。”朴珍荣真的就听话地任林在范操弄，不去管硬着的自己的下体。

 

他又去揽朴珍荣的腰身让他伏下身来，去衔鲜红的乳粒，眼睛却瞟了一眼正看的起劲的王嘉尔，吐出乳头命令王嘉尔，“Jackson收拾好自己，别让珍荣累着。”

 

王嘉尔瘪瘪嘴，“在范哥就是疼珍荣。”倒是听话地取了俩人丢在一边的润滑剂，利索地脱了裤子，自食其力地蘸取了液体往自己身后扩张。

 

他对情欲坦率极了，双腿大开地塞进自己的细长的指节并慢慢增加着手指数量，另一只手撸动着自己的性器，口中发出淫糜的吟哦，身体粉红，眉目含春地望向正在交媾的伉俪。

 

像是两面能够清晰窥见人间情色的镜子。

 

林在范看着王嘉尔，舔弄着朴珍荣的乳头间的细缝，往上挺动着腰，阴茎被捅进更深。朴珍荣觉得肚子都要被戳穿，腰身又被禁锢着，胸前被咬得湿黏，既痒又痛，他的下巴抵在林在范宽阔的肩膀上咬着嘴唇喘息，瘦削颈项上迸发着的两根青筋拉扯着他的欲念，又紧绷着叫他清醒。

 

林在范觉得自己即将要射了，坐起上半身让朴珍荣自己动。珍荣膝盖着地，双手撑在他的宽肩上，用后面那张嘴深深浅浅地缓慢含进吐出他的性器。林在范边感受着肉穴销魂地吸附着他，边招手让王嘉尔过来，王嘉尔光着屁股笑嘻嘻地跑几步蹲了下来，把脸凑近问他接下来怎么做。林在范挑挑眉毛，把手指强制塞进了他的嘴里。

 

脸庞被宽厚的手掌固定住，深入的大拇指毫无章法地大力搅弄着，间或碰上柔韧的红舌，刮痛他柔软的口腔。津液泛滥，王嘉尔久久不能合上嘴巴，口液无法自制地滴落，他的后面也因为这强势的动作兴奋地收缩着，他湿漉漉的大眼睛精神奕奕地凝视着林在范，像是一只馋得不行的奶狗。“做得好，good boy.”林在范夸他。

 

林在范语气极轻柔地对被他弄得有些脱力的朴珍荣说，“好了，珍荣下去吧。”朴珍荣气喘吁吁地翻身躺倒在了旁边，胸腔剧烈地起伏。

 

林在范把安全套摘下来，揪着王嘉尔的头发拽向自己的下体，“乖，吸出来。”王嘉尔顺从地张开了嘴。

 

被玩弄得唾液充沛的口腔湿润非常，去除了套子的阴茎毫无隔阂地感受到舌头灵活地舔舐，嘴唇贴合着外面，喉咙被刻意收紧，是因为王嘉尔缩着两颊讨好着他的性器，王嘉尔的手还照顾着没舔到的部分，抚弄着沉甸甸的卵蛋。被悉心口交的林在范舒服极了，鼓胀的阴茎跳动了几下，浓烈的精液就射进了王嘉尔的嘴里。王嘉尔喉结滚动，尽数吞了下去。“我们Jackson做的好，”林在范抬手摸他的头，又下了新的任务，“好好把它再舔硬。”他的秋游才刚刚开始而已。

 

一侧的朴珍荣也缓过劲来，出声让王嘉尔把屁股撅高。王嘉尔跪在地上尽力压低上半身，像贪吃糖的小孩嘬着林在范的性器官，又把饱满的臀部高高地抬起，方便朴珍荣进入他的后面。

 

朴珍荣跨坐在王嘉尔身上，把一直没释放过的阴茎操进了穴里，耸动着腰身去干他。被肏的那一刻，王嘉尔吐出了林在范的阴茎，嘴里情不自禁地发出嗯嗯啊啊的浪荡声音。朴珍荣挺动的性器自然和他自己的手指没办法比，肉刃推进他的肠道，媚肉一瞬间便攀附上去并绞紧，朴珍荣喟叹一声。王嘉尔淫秽的呻吟很快被冷落了的林在范的阳具堵住了。

 

王嘉尔含着林在范，身后还插着朴珍荣的东西，浑身上下都被震动着，他被摇晃得快要散架，满满的嘴中无意识地唔唔出声，被林在范捏紧了下巴，下颚酸软地迎合着抽插，只剩下鼻息断断续续。朴珍荣捏着他的臀肉，在雪白的屁股上拧下一个又一个红印子，他却连发出痛呼都做不到。只能扭动着腰肢往后迎送着臀部令朴珍荣插得更深。

 

阿，好舒服。快感沿着尾椎爬升到大脑，被施暴的口腔里再次不受控制地流出涎水，他却浑然不知。王嘉尔神志不清地在交合中伸手抚慰自己硬到快要爆炸的下体，满足地喷出白浊。

 

后文转乐乎


End file.
